


Sleep Over

by OnceUponACaskett



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dry Humping, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9458810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponACaskett/pseuds/OnceUponACaskett
Summary: Alex got that glow somehow and it's not just because Maggie slept over, it's also because of what happened during that sleep over. This fills in the blank right before the adorable Sanvers morning after scene in 2x09





	

**Author's Note:**

> So we all know that they most likely had sex the night Maggie slept over, but a tiny part of me is still in denial over that simply because I wanted to actually see a scene on Supergirl of them about to have sex for the first time. However, the much bigger part of me is saying they fucked so this is kind of a compromise between my own (not really) conflicting thoughts. And something of the sexual nature HAD to have happened because you don't get that kind of glow that Alex had without an orgasm or two thanks to your girlfriend.

Maggie sighed when the credits began rolling on the screen, signaling the end of the movie she and Alex had been watching. She reached for the remote sitting on the coffee table, but found that it was just a smidge too far away and she had no way to get it from her position of laying on the couch. She glanced down at Alex, who was resting in between her legs with her back pressed against Maggie’s front, her head turned to the side, eyes on the TV.

She didn’t want to move from their position, but Maggie wanted to turn the finished movie off and Alex was kind of stopping her from doing that. “Babe,” she nudged, garnering Alex’s attention. “You gotta sit up so I can reach the remote.”

Alex shook her head and snuggled farther back into her. “No,” she whined. “You’re too soft and comfy.”

Maggie chuckled. “You saying I'm getting a little chubby, Danvers?"

“I said you were soft, not squishy,” Alex replied, rolling over to look at Maggie. “And really neither one is actually a bad thing. Though after that dinner you made us earlier, I wouldn’t be surprised if both of us woke up a little squishy in the morning.”

“Oh, is that so?” she raised an eyebrow. “Don’t put me in that category with you, Danvers; I’m not the one that practically scarfed down the plate along with the food!”

“It’s not my fault you’re so good at cooking.”

“Just one of my many talents,” Maggie said with fake boastfulness.

“Well, I can’t wait to find out your other ones. I mean,” Alex bit her lip, “I already know a few. Like how talented that mouth of yours is.”

That took Maggie by surprise. Alex wasn’t normally this forward when it came to the physical aspect of their relationship, regardless of whether they were acting upon their urges or simply talking about them instead. They hadn’t had sex yet, but there’d been quite a number of heavy make out sessions that had left Maggie aroused and wanting, desperately in need of a cold shower.

Maggie wasn’t the only one with a talented mouth. Whether it was Alex nipping that spot behind her ear, sucking at the base of her throat only to leave behind a small bruise that Maggie wore with pride, or gasping out Maggie’s name, she had to say that she quite enjoyed the wondrous things Alex’s mouth could do to her.

Alex’s pupils were blow wide with desire as she slowly crawled up the expanse of Maggie’s body, hovering just above her, her hands resting behind Maggie’s shoulders on the arm of the couch. “Kiss me,” she said softly.

Maggie wasted absolutely no time in pulling her down in order to connect their lips. For however quickly Maggie kissed her, the kiss itself wasn’t rushed or frantic. Their lips moved together at a languid pace, both simply content at the moment to just barely taste one another.

Alex finally let her tongue come into play and licked at Maggie’s bottom lip, slipping her tongue inside her girlfriend’s mouth when she gladly opened it for her. Maggie’s hand had wormed its way underneath Alex’s shirt, her palm heating up every inch of skin it touched as she absentmindedly trailed it over her back.

She felt Alex slip a hand beneath her own shirt and run up along her ribs as if carefully counting each one, but she paid no mind to it. Her senses returned to her, however, when that particular hand cupped her breast through her bra. So this was gonna be one _those_ make out sessions it would seem.

Maggie hummed her approval before pulling back from Alex, much to Alex’s dismay. She retracted her hand immediately and concern washed over her.

“Was that-did I-did I do something wrong?”

“Oh, god no! No, babe, trust me, you didn’t,” Maggie was quick to reassure her. “I just think that maybe…we could continue this on your bed.” Her suggestion caused Alex to blush. “I mean, we don’t _have_ to do anything other than-other than kiss. Whatever you’re good with; I’m _not_ trying to rush you or anything. It’s just…the bed might be a bit more comfortable than the couch.”

Alex appeared to be in deep thought, her bottom lip tucked firmly between her teeth. Eventually, she spoke. “What if I don’t _want_ to just…to just kiss?”

“Then what do you want?”

Alex was silent, almost contemplative.

“Alex.”

Her name caught her attention.

“Alex, what do _you_ want?”

She opened her mouth to say something, but all that came out was a noise of frustration. “I-I don’t know! Part of me wants to, you know…have sex. But the other part of me just isn’t ready yet.”

“Then we won’t have sex,” Maggie said simply. She sighed. “Look, Alex, we won’t have sex until you’re 100% completely ready. And we don’t even have to do anything else tonight if you don’t want to.”

“But I do!” Alex whined. “I do and that’s the problem. You just-god, Maggie, I don’t think you realize just how much you turn me on when we make out like we were.”

Maggie snorted. “And you don’t think that doesn’t happen to me too? Of course it does. I mean, just look at yourself, Alex. How could I _not_ get turned on by you? But if you’re not ready, then you’re not ready. It’s as simple as that.”

Alex sighed, clearly frustrated. “I just wish there was a way—or even just something that we could do that was like the intermediate level before sex.”

Maggie couldn’t hold back her laughter. “You just made that sound like a fucking video game with different player levels.” She then thought for a minute, Alex’s predicament wracking her brain until she finally came up with a potential solution. “I think…I may’ve actually thought of something we could do. But only if you want to.”

Alex’s eyes widened. “What is it?”

“We could high school it.”

Alex’s brow furrowed in confusion. “What does that even mean?”

“Shirts off, pants off; bras and underwear on; making out and dry humping,” Maggie explained. “You know, shit kids did all the time in high school before they had sex.”

A look of realization dawned on Alex’s face. “Oh.” She gave it a moment’s thought before nodding. “Yeah, let’s do that.”

“You sure?” Maggie needed to know that she was completely alright with this. She’d never forgive herself if Alex did something only out of some misplaced sense of obligation or unintended pressure.”

Alex stood up from the couch and hauled Maggie to her feet. She turned off the TV and led her up the few steps to where her bed was. “I’m sure, Maggie. Now kiss me…again.”

“Let me know if it’s too much at any time,” she said before closing the gap between them. She moaned into the kiss as they picked up right where they’d left off, Alex nipping at her bottom lip while Maggie’s hands carefully explored the smooth expanse of her back, fingertips grazing over the soft material of Alex’s bra.

She hooked her fingers underneath the hem of Alex’s shirt and lifted it up and over her head, letting it fall to the floor beside them as Alex did the same with hers. She nuzzled her nose in the hollow at the base of Alex’s throat and nipped a pleasantly stinging mark into the skin there. “Get on the bed.”

Alex followed the command immediately, laying back against the soft pillows as Maggie joined her and pushed a leg between her own, careful not to apply any pressure just yet. She saw Maggie’s eyes roam over her figure and fought to keep her cheeks from burning any more crimson than they already were.

“You’re so beautiful, Alex,” Maggie said, in awe of her girlfriend, who was barely even undressed yet.

Alex smiled. “You are too, Mags.” Reaching a hand up, she grabbed a fistful of dark hair and brought Maggie down to kiss her, tongue slipping past her lips.

Maggie moved her hand from where it had been resting on the mattress beside Alex’s head and trailed her fingers over Alex’s torso, nearly laughing when she felt her muscles twitching at the light touch. She had discovered early on in their relationship that Alex was actually incredibly ticklish on her ribs and, as a result, Maggie would always instigate tickle fights that left Alex giggling and squealing like she was a little girl again. Now, though, was not the time for tickling.

Instead, Maggie changed direction and headed north towards Alex’s breasts, her hand easily settling on one and gently squeezing, a thrill shooting through her as Alex whimpered into her mouth.

She broke their connection and moved her lips to the side of Alex’s neck, sucking on her pulse and feeling it speed up due to her ministrations. She bit down, her teeth making barely noticeable indents in the skin, but marring it enough to let color beneath the surface show.

“Maggie,” Alex gasped, her eyes closing in pleasure. “Please.”

“What do you want, Alex?” Maggie asked, despite not wanting to remove her mouth from her skin. “Tell me, babe.”

“I…I want….”

“Say it, Alex,” Maggie said, encouraging her to form a coherent sentence. “Do you want more of this?” She sucked on the juncture between her neck and shoulder. “Or more of this?” Her fingers tweaked Alex’s nipple through her thin bra, rolling it expertly between her thumb and forefinger. “Or maybe you want me to take these off?” She sat back on her haunches and let her hands wander down to the waistband of Alex’s jeans.

Alex nearly cried out when Maggie pulled away. She nodded her head frantically as she responded to Maggie’s questions. “Yes, Maggie, please.”

“Yes to which one, Alex?”

“All of them.”

Maggie undid the button on her jeans and pulled down the zipper. Before going any further, she looked up at her girlfriend. “You’re okay with this?”

“Yeah, Mags. I’m okay.”

Maggie nodded and slid Alex’s jeans down her mile-long legs, throwing them over the edge of the bed when she was done. She gestured at her own pants and said, “Can I?” She’d barely gotten the question out before Alex was giving her approval. She managed to wiggle out of her own jeans without completely embarrassing herself—skinny jeans were the _worst_ sometimes—before positioning herself back on top of Alex once more, pushing her right leg between hers.

When her thigh made contact with Alex, Maggie had to bite back a gasp. Alex was so wet that she’d already soaked through her underwear…and Maggie could feel everything, the heat burning up her thigh.

Alex, on the other hand, didn’t bother to hide the noises escaping her mouth. She inhaled sharply and wrapped an arm around Maggie’s shoulders, her hand tangling in her hair once again.

“Here, do this.” Maggie placed a hand under Alex’s right knee and bent it so that her thigh was high enough for Maggie to grind on. She knew that she’d soaked through her underwear as well and her inner muscles clenched involuntarily as her clit finally found some friction against Alex’s leg. She started rolling her hips, her thigh rubbing against Alex which each thrust.

“Oh my god,” Alex moaned, losing herself in the amazing sensations Maggie was giving her. She’d never felt an all-consuming fire like this before. Her body felt overheated and overstimulated already, but she couldn’t get enough of it. When Maggie leaned down, her hair falling around her head like a curtain, and enveloped a nipple through the fabric of her bra, she screamed.

It wasn’t direct contact, but it was enough for her to feel every little flick of Maggie’s tongue, every little nip of Maggie’s teeth. Alex began rocking her hips to meet Maggie’s leg, unable to stay still for very much longer.

“Maggie,” she whined.

Sensing what she needed, Maggie released her nipple and brought their mouths together, putting her entire weight on top of Alex and tightly entwining their legs. She hitched Alex’s left leg around her waist, her hips continually undulating and bringing them both closer to the ecstasy that was creeping up on them rather rapidly.

“Fuck,” Maggie swore, “I’m gonna come.”

“Me too,” Alex moaned, her hands moving down to squeeze Maggie’s ass. “A little more, babe.”

Maggie then ravished Alex’s neck, hoping the added stimulation would be enough to bring her over the edge with her. Turned out it was. She rocked her thigh against Alex with renewed vigor and soon felt—and saw—her find the sweet release she’d been craving. Maggie had to pull back and look at Alex during this because she wanted to see Alex come more than anything else in the world just then—and that included reaching her own orgasm too.

Alex trembled and shook as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her. Her head tossed from side to side as her eyes slammed shut, her heart pounding in her chest. Sweat formed a light sheen and her skin flushed the most beautiful crimson color Maggie had ever seen. Her lips were parted and it was Maggie’s name sliding past them that caused Maggie to come.

She pressed her forehead to Alex’s and rode out her orgasm while simultaneously helping Alex ride out hers as well, her body twitching as she released a flood of wetness onto Alex’s leg. Fuck, if she’d come that hard just from some dry humping, how the hell was she going to survive actual sex with Alex?

When she realized that she was harshly panting directly into Alex’s face, Maggie rolled over and scooted down her body a little until she could rest her cheek on Alex’s shoulder. She slung an arm across her stomach and looked up at her girlfriend.

“So how was that?”

It took a moment for Alex to regain her speaking capabilities. “That was…amazing!” She giggled and placed a hand over the one on her stomach.

“It wasn’t too much?” Maggie wanted to know, concerned that she may have pushed Alex a little too far.

Alex shook her head. “No, absolutely not. That was-it was-god! I can’t even, like, _speak_ proper English right now, oh my god.”

Maggie smirked. “Well, I guess I did a pretty good job then.”

“Uh… _yeah_ ,” Alex said, matter-of-factly. Then she giggled again. “I can’t believe we just did that.”

“Just wait until we actually have sex, babe.” Maggie took a deep breath and reluctantly got off the bed.

"Where’re you going?” Alex wanted to know, panic in her voice.

Maggie walked over to the living room lamp that was still lit and turned it off, dousing the apartment in darkness, the only light shining through coming from the moon and the stars. “I was just turning off that lamp. Can’t exactly go to sleep with it on, now can we?”

“You’re staying?”

Maggie suddenly looked unsure of herself. “I mean, yeah, if-if that’s okay with you.”

Alex beamed and held out her arms, beckoning Maggie to her. “Get over here.”

As Maggie crawled into her embrace and fell asleep, Alex’s last thought before she drifted off was that she couldn’t possibly be happier than at that moment.

Waking up to find Maggie dressed in her t-shirt was a pretty close second, though.


End file.
